When Darkness Falls
by Koniko-chan
Summary: What if Eggman had a child? How would that work? when sonic and co go to Eggmans bace they meat an unxpected person, all the while who is this girl Shadow keeps running into, and why is gun after her?
1. Default Chapter

When Darkness Falls

AN: Hi guys! Yeah my first try for a real Sonic fanfic ^_~ I hope you guys do like much. This story takes place kinda crossed between Satam and Sonic Adventure 2. Scratch and Grounder also make some appearances, but I'm not doing the AoStH thing. (SA2 never happened the way it was portrayed in the game, it's history will be reviled as I go along) But yes Shadow is in it. My co-author Shadowgirl wouldn't have it any other way. Sally Sonic fans be warned Sonic _may_ not end up with Sally you have been warned. If any one wishes to barrow the two new characters that will be introduced (Karen, and Amber) please email first, I'd like to read any that use Karen, and Shadowgirl isn't too sure currently if she's willing to share Amber  ^_^ well that about wraps everything up, enjoy, oh and please don't forget to review. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co only Karen and Amber. So please don't sue I don't want to have to give up my teddy bear!

            Sonic looked over at Tails, then back at Sally, before giving a nod. "Don't worry about a thing Sal, you can bet Tails and I can get you those updated files no prob." Sonic announced with a wink.

            "Just one… problem with that Sonic…" Sally said giving him a stern look.

            "And what is that" he asked coolly crossing his arms.

            "Tails is not going. He's way too young, he might get hurt." 

            Tails looked at Sally then to Sonic, "I am not too young Aunt Sally!" he whined, "I wanna help!"

            "Yeah Sal come on. I'll be with him so you got nothin' to worry about."

            Sally just kept her eyes narrowed at the two, "That's exactly why _I am_ worried Sonic. But since you both insist, Sonic be it on your head if he gets hurt."

            "All right!" Sonic and Tails exclaimed as they gave each other a high five.

            "Well Sal we'll be back in a flash," Sonic said as he took Tail's hand "Up, Over, and Gone!" He shouted as he zipped off out of the hut and into the distance.

            Sally just shook her head, those two were impossible.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O (AN: sonic running lol ok back to the story)

            Eggman, wasn't happy, in fact to say he was furious was putting it nicely. "Where is she!?" he snapped looking at all the security cameras only to see cleaning bots, swat bots… Mecha… Scratch and Grounder playing cards…. "WHAT!" Eggman hit a button on the panel in his office, "Scratch, Grounder, report to me AT ONCE!"  He bellowed before removing his finger from the PA system.

            His eyes narrowed as he watched the bumbling idiots start to make their way to his office, they had better have a good excuse since they were suppose to be watching _her_!

Scratch looked at Grounder and gulped he had not sounded happy. "Well up the door Grounder." Scratch said motioning with his wing toward the door.

            Grounder just gave a are you nuts look before shaking his head, "No way I opened the door last time it's you turn Scratch."

Scratch narrowed his eyes at his 'little brother' "I said open the door!"

            Grounder returned the look full force "And I told you to!"

            With that the two immediately started to fight as a dust cloud enveloped them the only thing you could see was an occasional wing, arm, or head, as they both shouted and yelped when the other one made contact with a sensor.

            Eggman drummed his fingers on his desk; he most defiantly was not amused. "Do I have to do everything myself?!" he grumbled before hitting another button on his desk causing the doors to open towards the hall. Eggman smirked when he heard a smash, before two very dented Robots walked in.  

            "Super Secret Sonic Search and Smash Squad Reporting for dut-" They started to chant, when Eggman interrupted.

            "Shut up!" He barked both bots immediately closed their voice boxes. "Now what do you think you were doing?" he asked much too sweetly with a very fake smile on his face.

            "Well sir," Scratch started "we were just taking our 24 hour coffee break." He puffed his chest out triumphantly.

            "A coffee break?" Eggman asked with a hint of disbelief on the edge of his voice. "YOU'RE A ROBOT YOU DON'T EVEN DRINK COFFEE!" He yelled.

            "Well… yah….but…..she gave us the coupon sir." Grounder supplied as he held up a small piece of paper.

            Eggman narrowed his eyes as he snatched the paper from Grounders hand. It read, 'Good for 1 one hour coffee break, Eggman Robotnic'  "This is obviously a forgery! If you would of used your two bit possessors you would have known that!"

            "But sir that looks exactly like your signature." Scratch protested.

            "Really?" Eggman asked his voice was very on edge clearly holding back suppressed rage, "Then answer me this since when do I dot my 'i's WITH HEARTS!?"

            "ummmmm" both bots looked at each other and shrugged. "Regardless sir," Grounder piped up, "she did give us a direct order."

            Eggman smacked his forehead and let it slide down his face, "How many times do we have to over this, you don't take orders from her, she may be your mistress, she maybe your CREATER! But! You only take orders from me!" 

            Both bots by now were crying their eyes out and had crawled under his desk to try and kiss his feet. Eggman just got a disgusted look on his face and kicked the nimbots acrossed the room.

            Just then the doors opened, "Really Daddy, are you picking on my bots again?" a feminine voice asked playfully.

            "Karen…" Eggman said softly as his gaze turned to her, "Just where have you been my dear?" 

            Karen smiled as she entered the room, her red eyes twinkled with mischief, as a smile spread acrossed her face, "Oh, I was just out in Robotropilis shopping." She grinned as she held up a shopping bag for him to see. "Oh, Daddy it was so much fun though!" she gushed as she flipped her mid-length orange hair over her shoulder with a shake of her head. Everywhere the light hit it, her hair took on a yellowish gleam. "I really have to go out more often." She finished smiling.

Eggman just gave his daughter a stern look,  "no." he said flatly. When he noticed she was about to protest he held up a hand sufficiently silencing her. "Karen you've only been out of the base a grand total of what-"

            "Two times!" She supplied

            "Two times counting to day in your life time, you not to go out with out asking me for permission first, and second without an escort." Eggman looked over his daughters out fit and his eyes narrowed even more. She was clad in an off the shoulder pink top that most defiantly accented her 'assets' and a pair of gray leggings that left no curve to the imagination and showed off her mid drift. The out fit had been a present from his mother… That much was obvious… at least she had had the sense to ware her black boots that went just past her ankle that had the secret compartment containing a knife…  as well as her wrist grads they were black and had her pink cameo on them and each held four specially designed throwing daggers that were literally right at her finger tips. "And why aren't you in uniform?" 

            She just beamed at that one, " Well Daddy, you see I didn't want anyone to recognize me with the whole I'm a secret thing I thought it was a good idea." Eggman was just about to start on other things he obviously wanted to chastise her for, so she quickly whipped out her secret weapon, "He Daddy I got you something while I was out."

            Eggman just eyed her speciously, "What is it?" he asked eyeing the wrapped box.

            "Why not open it?" Karen prompted.

            Eggman through her one more look before ripping the paper away and tearing the box open to find…

            "I got you the world." She said softly with a knowing smile on her face.

            Eggman pulled out the globe and smiled "Why thank you Karen" he said genuinely pleased.

            "Someday I'll get you the real one." She whispered, lowering her head a bit.

            Eggman just gave a as soft as he could anyways smile before one more question poped in his head, "By the way Karen," she looked up at him upon hearing her name, "How's your homework coming?"

"Homework?" she asked innocently as she flashed him a fake smile, "I-really-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-but-I-think-I-just-remembered-something-else-I-really-had-to-do-so-I-guess-I'll-see-you-later!" she called out behind her as she ran for it.

            "Karen! Get back here!" he yelled after her.

            "It's not my fault, he gave me an impossible assignment, I mean a 500 billion page essay is really too much, I've only written 3 billon." She grumbled as she continued to run until she slammed into something, "huh?" she looked up from her prone position only to see Mecha… 'great….' She thought.    

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

Sonic and Tails were racing out of the woods and starting through the desert getting closer by the second to their destination, Robotropolis. 

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

AN: So do you like so far? I know shadow hasn't shown up yet but he will soon I promise. Please don't forget to review (by the way Scratch and Grounder aren't going to be as promenade in the future as they are in this chap, they play a little more low key for later chapters. ~_^)


	2. Chapter 2

When Darkness falls chap2

"Hehehe" Karen laughed nervously as she gazed up at the blue bot. 

            "Where do you think your going?" Mecha inquired with his arms easily sliding acrossed his chest; he pointedly looked down at her.  

            "Out of my way Mecha!" she growled as she stood up and prepared to shove the bot out of her way.

            Mecha just shook his metallic head, "Your father's calling for you." He countered.

            "Heh!" she scoffed crossing her own arms as she shot him a haughty look. "Either you get out of my way now, or I'll force you to do so!" 

            "He's just going to tell you about your new gym class, that I'll be teaching…" he trailed off.

            Karen's eyes widened as she quickly back flipped and raced back to her father's office. 'Just what was her father thinking? Mecha the bot who hated her with a passion that tried to kill her on a daily basis was going to teach her physical education classes surly this had to be a terrible joke…' Her footsteps thundering on the floor as she ran. Once at the door she skidded to a stop and shot her grinning parental figure a furious look. "What is the meaning of this! There is no way I'll have Mecha teach my gym classes! I'd never make it out of them uninjured!"

            Eggman had to bite back a bark of laughter, so that's how the bot had sent her racing back…  "That is true, which is why I'd never arrange for him to do that…" 

            "But… Mecha said…." She questioned softly as the anger for her father deflated a bit.

            "He obviously lied…"

            Karen's eyebrow began to twitch at that conclusion, even if the bot hated her and had a glitch that made him more than happy to try and kill her, did not give him the privilege to lie to her. "Then there is no class…" she confirmed.

            "No."

            "Aren't you going to punish him?" she pressed tightly. Her fists clenched at her sides.

            "Well since he did get you to come back…" he looked thoughtful, "not today."

            Karen just let out a small growl in response. As Mecha just leaned against the wall coolly beside her.

            "Back to the point Karen, your essays due today. Do you have it finished?"

            Karen narrowed her eyes, "Of course not, Daddy there is no possible way for me to have a 500 billion page essay done for you, I only have 3 billion done."

            He just shook his head in mock disappointment and raised a hand to rest distressingly on his forehead, "But you've had more than enough time, after all you started on this when you were 5 years old. So I guess I'll have to add another 50 billion pages on as a penalty for being late…" He then slid his figure apart enough to enable him to shift his eyes enough to gage her reaction. He wasn't disappointed. His daughter's mouth had dropped wide open and her eyebrow still twitched in out rage.

              Finally shaking her self out of her stupider she told him tightly "More pages added on to it is the last thing I need. Less pages would make this whole project more productive."

            Eggman fully looked at his daughter an evil grin covering his features "well… I suppose I might lower the total number of pages if, you were to… oh… say… clean the entire robotisizing room…" His grin widened when he saw the determined glint in her red eyes.

            "Fine, but Mecha stays far away from me and that room, do I make my self clear?"

            Eggman didn't let the smirk fall from his face for an instant, "no problem, Mecha will stay far away from that room."

            "Good. The last thing I need is to be robotisized before my time." And with that said she turned to start about her task.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~O)

                       Meanwhile in the darker part of Robotropolisis, Shadow was less than thrilled, he was having a terrible time finding the chaos emeralds as of late it seemed like the remaining six had just disappeared. Grumbling to himself he continued on. The only good thing about the "doctor's" city was that Gun had no power here, so it was ideal for him to go to just to get away from his endless quest for revenge and the militaries never ceasing attempts to recapture him.  

                       He continued his trek through the streets when a news report on a vid-screen in a shop widow caught his eye.  A woman was standing in front of a construction site in Station square and was reporting about the great discovery of one of the legendary Chaos emeralds at the site. Shadow let a ghost of a smile cross his face as he absorbed the information. However when the lady announced that Gun had taken the jewel into custody he let out a low growl. Oh well looks like he'd just have to go pay Gun another visit… 

AN: ok guys Shadow made his first appearance. Well you guys can thank my co author Shadowgirl for this update she practically threatened me with everything she could think of till I got off my lazy but and updated the story so here it is (see chap 1 for dissclamer)


	3. Chapter 3

When darkness falls chapter 3

            Sonic and Tails continued on the end of the desert coming into their sites. "Hey Sonic…" Tails started.

            "What bro?"

            "Why do you think Eggman hasn't done anything for so long… it's been almost too peaceful…"

            Sonic shook his head good naturedly at his best friend, "Well…" Sonic looked up thoughtfully, "It might be because, of the generator we destroyed, or perhaps the back up generator that we took out shortly after, or it may have something to do with the swatbot factory we took out… or perhaps it was the three robotisizing stations we blew up…" Sonic ticked off his figures one by one as he went. "or maybe it was a combination of them all."  He summed up with a shrug. "Either way that's why we're going to pay old Eggbelly a visit." 

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O)

            Karen grumbled as she looked at the bucket of water and toothbrush that had been set out for her to accomplish her 'task'. This was a disgrace… especially sense not five feet away was a closet full of cleaning bots… looking over her shoulder she met the eyes of her two baby sitters… "Hey Scratch! Grounder! Come here!" 

            Grounder looked up at his elder brother before shrugging and putting forward. "What is your rottenness?" he asked.

            An equally curious Scratch nodded his head beside Grounder.

            "Oh… I just wanted to give you this…" she replied shyly as she scuffed her foot on the floor with her head tilted downward, as her hand came out of her pocket to reveal a slip of paper.

            The two bots looked at the seemingly innocent girl curiously before looking at the paper. It was another 24 hour coffee break coupon… "Oh no!" Scratch announced quickly as he crossed his arms, "there is no way we'll fall for that again haha ha HA!"

            Karen pushed her lip out a bit in a pout, "you don't believe me?" she sniffled.

            The two nimbots paused at this as a small tear traced down her cheek. Both bots gave a gasp and quickly started rambling to try and calm their charge, after all if Eggman found out that his 'little girl' had been crying because of them they were as good as paper weights.

            "So does that mean you'll take it?" she whispered out letting a little twinge of hope enter her voice after the racket of the two groveling bots had died down a bit.

            "Yes! Yes! Of course!" 

            Karen had to stifle a laugh as the bots snatched the paper and went to go take their coffee break… she could hardly believe the act she had used since she was six still worked perfectly on them when she was 15. With a shake of her head she went over to the closet and started shuffling through the inventory. Her eyes finally locked on the newest module, the Eggcleaner 5000. "Perfect…" she breathed out. Just as she was about to hit the start button on the gleaming red bot, Eggman's voice came over the speaker system.

            "What do you think your doing?"     

            "Getting ready to clean the robotification room!" she shot back.

            "I wouldn't use that bot if I were you, it hasn't been tested yet…"

            "Well then I'll just have to test it right now."  She countered as she flipped the switch on. After all this was the best bot in there currently it swept, mopped and waxed floors and vacuumed and shampooed carpets all the while it dusted and polished furniture. This would get the job done in no time.

            Eggman just shook his head his daughter always had to learn things the hard way…

            Karen just turned to the security camera and shot it a winning grin "see nothing bad has happened."

            From behind her the bot stood up and called out, "must clean the largest area first."

            "Huh?" Karen glanced back and was able to cartwheel out of the way of the bots vacuum suction just in time. "What the- Hey watch it nimbot you almost got me!" she yelled at it only to have it turn it's over sized vacuum back towards her… 

"Must clean the largest area first…"

She quickly jumped up and somersaulted over the bot before bolting out of the room the cleaning bot in hot pursuit. 

Eggman just continued to shake his head; some times he wondered how his idiot of a daughter could ever possibly be related to him…

Mecha just let his red eyes gleam in delight at the on going battle as he tossed a few chips up and down in his clawed hand… the Eggcleaner 5000 was working wonderfully considering that it believed Karen to be a giant mess to be vacuumed up. If he had lip he would have smiled, after all there was no way to trace the malfunction back to him, and better yet he would no longer have to put up with the princess running about the base.

As Karen continued to run down the halls tossing a throwing knife on occasion and just trying to come up with a strategy the red emergency lights started to flash and a robotic voice called out, "Hedgehog alert priority one."

Karen sweat dropped this was not the time… finally deciding on a quick plan to get rid of this bolt for brains when Eggman's voice countered "that bot is extremely expensive don't even think of destroying it."

"Too bad Daddy, I don't have time for this I have to deal with this fast so I can tack care of our guest." She called out before racing toward a part where the wall curved 'perfect!' she then lunged at it and used it to launch herself over and behind the bot. Quickly pressing the point on her arm guards to release a knife and dug it into his panel cutting several wires ad then hastily back flipped away just as the bot exploded.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O)

            Down the hall Sonic and Tails had just gotten in after destroying a few bots when the Alert had been activated proclaiming Sonic's presents to the entire base. "Great…" Sonic muttered, he glanced over at Tails who was feverishly typing on a computer that was stationed in the wall. "Any luck pal?"

            "Not yet Sonic I'm working on it though."

Sonic nodded as he continued to stand guard after all if any bots came he'd be there to take them out… That's when an explosion was heard further down the corridors. "What the?!" Sonic looked that way quickly, what had done that?

To be continued…


End file.
